godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater Burst
God Eater Burst (ゴッドイーター バースト) is a 2011 Action-RPG for the PlayStation Portable. It was developed by Namco Bandai Games and was published by D3Publisher in North America as "Gods Eater Burst". It was released Mid-March 2011, and is available as both a UMD and as a digital download from the PlayStation Network. The game is an expansion of the original Japanese-exclusive God Eater (ゴッドイーター), and combines both the original God Eater storyline and Burst's storyline. Gameplay The game possesses a very large storyline which can be experienced fully with names and voice actors in single-player mode. Players play as a young, previously unemployed warrior who has been enlisted against powerful creatures called the "Aragami", warriors who face these beasts are called "God Eaters". The game boasts a mission-based single-player mode consisting of more than 100 missions inclusive of co-operative play with up to 3 teammates over local Adhoc or AI-controlled teammates. The game also features character creation allowing customization of hairstyle, hair color, face, skin, voice, clothing, as well as weapons. Another feature of the game is full bullet customization, a first for the PSP. The game can be described as a typical hack n' slash RPG with an anime-like storyline. Players playing Gods Eater Burst get both storylines, effectively a 2 for 1 price for getting the game. Story The story revolves around the six main members of the Far East Branch of an anti-Aragami organization called Fenrir. The Player will lead the veteran and rookie members named Lindow, Sakuya, Soma, Kota, and Alisa, while assignments come from Tsubaki, an instructor. In the first story arc of the game, the story revolves around Aegis Island, a humanoid Aragami Shio, and the Devouring Apocalypse. It centers around the main storyline Characters. In the second story arc of the game, the story revolves around the 1st Unit's search for Lindow Amamiya, which results in the arrival of Ren, and a new Aragami, the Corrosive Hannibal. It centers around the main character's interactions. New Characters Renewed Characters "Vajra is excited with anger!" In the beta stages of the localization, the enraged text was hilariously "x is excited with anger!". It has since been changed to "x is enraged!". The initial text can be seen at 0:55 in the video below. 400px Renaming Before the game was released, there was a name change from "God Eater Burst" to "Gods Eater Burst". This was most likely done to avoid the misinterpretation that the game title refers to the God. DLC Gods Eater Burst has one English DLC (v1.1) available for download. It contains 2 new Aragami, new missions, new clothes, and top tier weapons. It should be noted that the missions are only playable once the player has completed the game. DLC Woes Initially, the only way to get the DLC was through preordering the game from GameStop. The DLC redeem code was printed on GameStop's receipts or sent through email (for online purchases). This effectively eschewed overseas players and players who did not buy from GameStop from the DLC, and caused a mad rush for the few free DLC redeem codes that D3Publisher offered on their Facebook page. Thankfully, the very same DLC appeared later for all to download on Asian PSN in April, and on the NA and EU PSN in July. D3Publisher has also stated in their Facebook page that no further DLC will be localized due to being "prohibited by the localization process", which resulted in English players being stuck with DLC v1.1 while Japanese players got DLC v1.51, which has around twice the content (35mb to 135mb), including DLC missions that could be played even before completing the game and 2 more Aragami. Sequel Due to God Eater Burst's success in Japan, a sequel, God Eater 2 for the PSP and is scheduled for release sometime in 2012. God Eater 2 will reportedly have refined artwork, new aragami, new fields, new main characters and two new weapon types, the Boost Hammer and the Charge Spear. Trailers T7c0Z7KB1co GL1PE5XrWcQ NemX5bxF-ik 65tcHaLpYJI kllA3sjkwJo Sources *Official Facebook page *D3Publisher's Facebook page *Gods Eater Burst Board *Official Japanese Site Mobile Version *Official Blog *Twitter Feed *God Eater Burst Japanese Wiki Category:God Eater series